Heroes: Evolución
by Daisuke
Summary: Comienza inmediatamente después de los eventos de Parasite. Mi versión de la sección final de la primera temporada de Heroes. Parte 1: Peter Vs Sylar, round 2 Hiro y Ando en el futuro Claire conoce a la abuela.
1. Parte 1

Heroes: Evolución

Notas: No voy a usar nada raro para señalar diferentes idiomas, nada de "" ni // ni nada de eso... Hiro y Ando cuando hablan entre sí hablan en japonés, no es necesario especificarlo. Sin embargo, cuando hablen en japonés frente a otras personas, se especificará.

Mi versión de Sylar por ahí es algo "light" para algunos, pero puede ser básicamente por los objetivos que le doy. Más adelante se va a hacer más vicioso.

Parte 1

-  
Peter Petrelli, Mohinder Suresh y Sylar - Ciudad de Nueva York.  
----------------------

Se escuchó el ahogado grito de Peter estallar en el departamento de Mohinder. Sylar miraba con expectación la herida que se había formado en el cráneo de la persona que evitó que atrapara a la animadora... pero de pronto algo hizo que se detuviera.

Peter Petrelli se estaba... regenerando. El corte que Sylar estaba haciendo desaparecía tan rápido que le fue imposible a Sylar realizar su objetivo.

-¿Qué demo...? -Lo que sea que Sylar estaba apunto de decir fue interrumpido cuando sintió un poderoso golpe en el pecho, una fuerza que él estaba acostumbrado a utilizar en sus victimas. Sylar salió volando hasta la pared opuesta del departamento.

Peter entretanto cayó al suelo y se agarró la frente. -¿Quién eres? -preguntó Petrelli al tiempo que se incorporaba. Se giró y notó que Mohinder comenzaba a caer desde el techo a su izquierda. Entonces levantó su mano e hizo que el científico flotara lentamente hasta el suelo.

Mohinder lo miró impresionado, aunque parecía estar a punto de quedar inconsciente. -Sylar... debes... detener a Sylar... -un poco de sangre salió de su boca mientras decía esto.

Peter se volvió hacia donde Sylar había estado tirado segundos antes y no se sorprendió al verlo parado, mirándolo con odio y... ¿envidia? -Tú... eres quien trataba de matar a Claire. ¿Quisiste hacer lo mismo con nosotros?

El labio superior de Sylar temblaba. -Tú... tú... ¡Déjame ver como funcionas! -gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia su oponente.

Peter dio un paso atrás pero no tardó en recordar a la persona que le dio un propósito hacía un tiempo, Hiro Nakamura del futuro. De él había tomado un poder que no terminaba de comprender. Levantó unos centímetros su rostro y de pronto notó que todo a su alrededor se había detenido. No dejó de notar el rostro casi animal que desplegaba Sylar.

Dio un paso hacia su derecha y escuchó como todo retumbaba, como si su pie hubiera creado una explosión. Se llevó las manos a las orejas y entrecerró sus ojos mirando a su enemigo. Se concentró y dejó que el tiempo fluyera normalmente.

Sylar se fue de bruces contra la pared.

En algún otro momento, tal vez Peter hubiera reído. Ahora simplemente miraba con desprecio al parasito frente a él. Levantó la mano y uso la telequinesis para levantar el cuerpo de Sylar y golpearlo contra el techo. -Este poder ni siquiera es tuyo¿verdad?

Sylar hizo un movimiento rápido utilizando su propia telequinesis para evitar ser golpeado otra vez. Respiraba pesadamente. -Tú, tú... ¡DAME TU PODER!

Al mismo tiempo que Sylar gritaba, todo el departamento se comenzó a enfriar hasta el punto que las paredes y el suelo se volvieron de hielo. Peter hizo un ademán de resbalarse, pero luego flotó unos centímetros, su mirada de desprecio se convirtió en odio.

-Les sacas el cerebro a la gente... y les haces algo... Así obtienes sus poderes¿estoy en lo correcto?

Sylar gruñó pero luego su rostro se volvió tranquilo. -No estás equivocado, pero tú tienes tantos poderes como yo, por lo que veo.

Todo el rostro de Peter tembló con ira desenfrenada al oír aquello. -¿Cuántas personas mataste¿Por qué lo haces?

Sylar sonrió sin prestarle atención a la pregunta del héroe. -Estoy muy interesado por saber como funciona tu habilidad, puedes copiar poderes... Somos parecidos.

Peter abrió la boca y gritó como si fuera varias personas en uno. -¡No nos parecemos en absolutamente nada!

Sylar de pronto dio un paso hacia atrás. Un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz. -Somos los seres más evolucionados del planeta. Somos iguales.

Peter rugió cual león salvaje y se lanzó como un cohete hacia Sylar. Éste trató de utilizar la telequinesis para bloquear la embestida pero algo evitó que su poder funcionara correctamente, Peter había desaparecido y reaparecido justo frente a él para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

Peter rodó por el helado departamento y tomó a Sylar del cuello. Sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente blancos. -Dime... ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?

Los ojos de Slyar se abrieron con sorpresa al oír las palabras de Peter, no por lo que dijo... sino cómo lo dijo. Se vio obligado a responder. -Quiero... quiero ser el ser más evolucionado. Y acabas de usar un poder que logró esquivarme¡LO QUIERO!

Peter salió disparado hacia la puerta del departamento. Pero antes de chocar se volvió invisible.

Sylar miró hacia todas partes, buscando a su presa. -Sé donde estás. Puedo oírte¿recuerdas?

Una voz vino desde todas partes del departamento. -Claro que recuerdo... recuerdo TODO. Solamente hace unos momentos me di cuenta. ¿También robaste ese poder a otra persona?

El villano no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó parado tratando de detectar a Peter, examinando, buscando un punto débil. No encontró nada de nada.

Peter reapareció del otro lado de la habitación, levantó su mano y apuntó con su dedo índice. -Voy a derrotarte, y vas a pagar por tus crimines. -Volvió a desaparecer y reapareció a unos centímetros de él, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y volvió a salir volando.

Sylar entonces comprendió, Peter estaba usando algún tipo de tele transportación además de la invisibilidad, por eso le era imposible localizarlo a tiempo. No era rival. No en su estado actual y no hasta que no encontrara la debilidad de Peter Petrelli. Giró la vista hacia la computadora de Mohinder y sonrió con maldad. -Si seguimos así, tu amigo el científico morirá en unos minutos¿no eres un héroe acaso?

Peter reparó en Mohinder, el hielo parecía haberlo alcanzado. Según sus cálculos, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida al genetista. Necesitaba ayuda, inmediatamente.

Sylar movió su mano de lado a lado y abrió una ventana del departamento. -Si muere sería tu culpa.

El héroe se mordió el labio. -Sería tu culpa.

El villano rió por lo bajo. -Lo mismo.

Peter reapareció junto a Mohinder, lo levantó usando la telequinesis y luego lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. -Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Sylar le dio la espalda a Peter y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se giró. -La próxima vez... Sabré como funciona exactamente tu poder, entonces no tendrás ninguna oportunidad.

-Soy mucho más peligroso de lo que imaginas. -Entonces Peter flotó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y salió volando por la ventana.

Sylar sonrió y movió sus dedos, la computadora de Mohinder voló hacia sus manos. -Esto me servirá...

-  
Hiro y Ando - Nueva York, 5 Años en el futuro.  
----------------------

Hiro Nakamura era un hombre de principios simples. Veía al mundo con distintos tonos de blancos y negros. Él se veía como un héroe y a la ciudad devastada frente a él la veía como su fracaso. El mal había triunfado.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del manipulador del espacio-tiempo. Se arrodillo frente a la visión apocalíptica y levantó su espada. -¿Por qué? Se supone... Se supone que sería un héroe. Iba a salvar a Nueva York.

Ando miro a su amigo unos momentos y luego suspiró. -Hiro... El tiempo no es una línea fija¿recuerdas?

Hiro levantó su cabeza y miró a su amigo a los ojos. -¿Qué?

-Me lo dijiste... cuando descubriste tus poderes. -Ando caminó en círculos observando lo que quedaba de la terraza del edificio Deveaux. -Cuando viajaste al futuro la primera vez, yo estaba en Japón¿recuerdas?

Hiro asintió, comprendiendo lo que decía su amigo. -Quieres decir... que esto no tiene que suceder.

-Exacto -dijo una voz desde arriba de sus cabezas.

Hiro levantó la vista y parpadeó al notar que no había nada. -¿Quién eres? -Cuestionó, aunque no perdió tiempo y posó su mano sobre el mango de su espada.

Escucharon como algo aterrizaba junto a ellos y de pronto, se hizo visible una persona. -Los he estado esperando, Gabriel predijo que llegarían aquí, pero no sabía exactamente cuando.

Ando dio un paso atrás. -¿Quién eres¿Y cómo sabes hablar japonés?

La figura miró a Ando por unos segundos, pero rápidamente se aburrió de él y regresó su atención a Hiro. El hombre tenía todo su rostro vendado, como una momia. -Hiro Nakamura, bienvenido al año 2012, espero que entre Gabe y Hiro podamos explicarles lo suficiente para que salven al mundo.

Ando giró la cabeza. -¿Tú puedes volar y hacerte invisible?

El hombre asintió. -Y mucho más. Mi nombre es Peter Petrelli. Tú debes ser Ando¿verdad? Hiro me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

Esto sorprendió a Ando. -Lo dices como si nos hubiéramos conocido¿recuerdas? Cuando fuiste a salvar a la animadora... nos encontramos.

El Peter del futuro se rascó la nuca al oír aquello. -¿De verdad¿Y salvé a la animadora?

Hiro y Ando se miraron el uno al otro, comprendiendo por completo que no estaban en su futuro. Todavía había esperanza. -Al comienzo creíamos que no, el hombre que corta el cráneo de las personas, mató a una animadora. Pero según el señor Isaac, la verdadera animadora fue rescatada.

Peter asintió rápidamente. -Eso significa que hay grandes posibilidades de detener la explosión y todo lo que sigue después.

Eso trajo por sorpresa a Hiro -¿Hay más?

Peter flotó un metro sobre sus cabezas. -Lo verán pronto, permítanme que los transporte hasta donde Hiro, creo que él podrá explicarles mejor las cosas.

Hiro y Ando se miraron y comenzaron a gritar al notar que estaban flotando. -¿Qué haces¡Cuidado! -Gritó Ando, que iba cabeza abajo.

Peter suspiró. -Perdón, no es fácil mover a dos personas al mismo tiempo. -Movió su dedo índice sutilmente y colocó a Ando en una posición más cómoda. -La telequinesis es un truco muy útil¿saben?

Ninguno de los japoneses pudieron responderle, porque él salió disparado como una bala mientras ellos iban atrás como agarrados por un hilo invisible. Ando no paraba de gritar e insultar al destino.

-  
Claire Bennet, Angela Petrelli y el Haitiano - Nueva York, el presente.  
----------------------

Claire tomó una taza de café que le había ofrecido la mujer frente a ella. -Quieres decir... que Peter es mi tío¿verdad?

Angela asintió. -Pero no es algo que te debería preocupar por ahora, solamente Dios sabe donde puede estar mi hijo.

-Usted sabe más de lo que aparenta¿verdad?

Angela hizo una mueca, pero asintió. -Desde hace tiempo que nuestro amigo te está cuidando, no solamente de tu padrastro, sino también de otros peligros.

Claire entrecerró sus ojos y golpeó la mesa. -No hable de mi padre como si fuera una persona peligrosa.

Angela cerró sus ojos. -Claro, sé lo que hizo por ti. Y te aseguro que estoy agradecida. Pero no tenía idea de donde estaba su lealtad.

-Él solamente quería protegerme y yo... yo soy una tonta.

-Tonta no, ignorante nada más. -Corrigió la mujer mayor tomando un sorbo de su taza. -Pero a diferencia de la estupidez, la ignorancia puede ser corregida. Tú tienes un gran destino por delante.

La muchacha parecía desanimada. -Ya me habían dicho algo así, "Salva a la animadora, Salva al mundo". ¿Qué significa eso¿Qué tengo que ver yo con salvar al mundo?

El Haitiano dio un paso dentro de la habitación y le sonrió a la chica. -Lo que hiciste en Texas... fue un paso en la dirección correcta. Salvaste a toda una ciudad.

Angela rió por lo bajo. -Últimamente estás muy hablador¿verdad? -El Haitiano se limitó a cerrar la boca ante eso.

Claire sonrió. -Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Angela asintió. -Y salvaste dos millones y medio de vidas en el proceso.

La chica se sonrojó. -Como sea... ¿Mi padre...?

-Está en un viaje de negocios en Nevada, tal vez podríamos arreglar algo para que lo veas en los próximos días. Pero no te prometo nada, menos aún que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Claire bajó la vista. -Claro... casi olvido eso...

Su abuela se levantó abruptamente de su silla. -Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Esto trajo por sorpresa a Claire. -Pero... ¿por qué?

Angela miró hacia todas partes, como aterrada. -No es del todo seguro aquí, algo anda mal

Claire se alarmó. -Creí que no me seguirían hasta aquí.

El Haitiano les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. -Hay uno por aquí. Puedo sentirlo.

Corrieron hacia la puerta del departamento y cuando la abrieron... No encontraron nada.

Claire miró hacia ambos lados. -¿Están seguros de lo que di...- fue interrumpida por algo o alguien. Sentía como unas fuertes manos la sostenían y le impedían hablar.

Angela frunció el entrecejo, irritada. -Basta de bromas, por poco me da un infarto.

Claire fue liberada y detrás de ella apareció un hombre de aspecto desagradable. Habló con un pronunciado acento inglés. -Oy, podría decir lo mismo, la última vez que vi a este Haitiano no tenía muy buenas intenciones que digamos.

La animadora miró confundida al hombre invisible. -¿Quién eres?

El hombre hizo una ligera reverencia. -Claude Rains, para servirte. Hace años que no nos vemos.

Claire parpadeó repetidas veces, creyendo reconocer la voz de aquella persona.

-----------

Fin de la Parte 1

Notas: Voy a tratar de hacer episodios de más o menos este tamaño, separados en dos o tres escenas con diferentes personajes. Pero no descarto hacer algún capitulo centrándome en una historia en particular.

¿Opiniones¿Quejas? Comenten lo que quieran. :P 


	2. Parte 2

Aquí viene la parte dos, perdón si ven errores ortográficos, luego los corrijo. Gracias por los comentarios :D

Heroes: Evolución

Parte 2

-  
Hiro, Ando y Peter del Futuro- Nueva York, 5 Años en el futuro.  
----------------------

Los dos japoneses se taparón las bocas para no vomitar cuando aterrizaron. Se notaba que Peter no estaba acostumbrado a llevar pasajeros. Respiraron profundamente y luego miraron a su alrededor.

Estaban frente a las ruinas de la Estatua de la Libertad. Ahora parecía una caverna.

Peter caminó frente a ellos y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. -Gabe está aquí, Hiro llegará en cualquier momento.

Hiro tragó saliva y avanzó hasta alcanzar al Peter del futuro. -¿Cómo sabías que vendríamos?

Ando los seguía sin dejar de mirar los alrededores. -¿Y quién es ese tal Gabe?

Peter se detuvo y los miró por un instante. Luego suspiró. -Como dije antes, lo mejor sería que hablararan con los tres al mismo tiempo, sería más fácil.

Una figura que estaba oculta entre las sombras se hizo visible de pronto y habló en inglés. -Pues para eso falta un rato creo, pero creo que con nosotros dos podrán saber una cosa o dos¿no te parece, Pete?

Hiro lo observó con una mirada calculadora, extraña en su rostro siempre alegre. -Tú ser Gabe.

Gabe hizo una reverencia ante los viajeros temporales. -Gabriel es mi nombre, por lo menos estos días.

Peter miró de reojo a Gabe pero luego regresó su atención a los japoneses. -La historia de Gabe es larga. Él es la única otra persona que conozco que tiene más de un poder.

Ando abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Entonces tenemos que encontrarlos a ustedes para salvar el mundo en el pasado?

Gabriel sonrió malisiosamente. -Si me encuentras a mí en el pasado... es probable que termines con el craneo partido.

El rostro de Hiro se paralizó al oír aquello. -Tú... tú...

Peter se cruzó de brazos. -Deja de bromear Gabe, ellos no tienen tu sentido del humor.

Hiro desenfundó su espada y se lanzó contra Gabriel. -¡MATASTE A CHARLIE!

El hombre del futuro no pareció sorprendido ante la reacción de Hiro. Levantó su mano y detuvó al héroe temporal con su telequinesis. -Tengo mucho que explicarte, Hiro del Pasado. Pero no puedes saltar a conclusiones sin antes pensar.

Hiro trató de zafarse, pero le fue imposible. -¿Cómo poder explicar¡Tú matar Charlie! Ella... ella... -lagrimas comenzaron a salir como cascadas de los ojos de Hiro. Estaba dominado por la tristeza.

Gabriel asintió. -Ella era tu Gwen Stacy, ya me lo había dicho tu versión futura.

Peter se rascó el mentón y habló con un acento inglés poco caracteriztico en él. -Oy, y yo que pensaba que el "Emo" del grupo era yo.

Ando se acercó a Peter. -¿Qué está sucediendo? Pensaba que eras amigo... ese hombre...

Peter se cruzó de brazos. -Ese hombre NO es Sylar.

Gabriel asintió. -Mi nombre es Gabriel Gray. El hombre que mató a Charlie fue Sylar. Compartimos el mismo cuerpo, pero fue dominado por Gray.

De pronto Gabriel soltó a Hiro y éste cayó al suelo debilitado. -¿Dos almas?

El hombre que sería Sylar asintió solemnemente y se dio vuelta para darles la espalda. -No puedo decirle los detalles, si lo hago... el mundo podría estar en peligro de ser destruido.

Peter gruñó. -Precisamente el motivo para que no comentaras quién eres, idiota.

Gabriel no le hizo caso al Peter del futuro. -Si cuando vuelven al pasado se encuentran con Sylar¿no te parece que se hubieran descuidado?

Hiro se incorporó, más tranquilo pero todavía no tenía confianza en el extraño. -Sylar mató a Charlie.

Gabriel asintió. -Pero Sylar está muerto ahora, no te preocupes por él.

Ando miró a los tres seres evolucionados y tragó saliva. -Pero sigue vivo en el pasado.

Al escuchar a su amigo, Hiro le dedicó una mirada calculadora a Gabriel. Parecía como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna, por un lado quería tomar su espada y cortarle el craneó a aquel hombre, por otro, el sueño de ser un héroe seguía vivo en su interior, quería hablar con su versión futura antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas. Entrecerró los ojos. -Sylar caerá.

Peter y Gabriel se miraron el uno al otro y el primero suspiró pesadamente. Se masajeó los ojos y asintió. -¿Por qué tuviste que revelarle tu identidad? Debiste usar una mascara como te lo había recomendado.

Gabriel se cruzó de brazos. -No tengo motivos por los cuales ocultar mi rostro. Además creo que puedo convencerles de que Gabriel Gray es necesario para que el mundo sobreviva.

Todos se silenciaron al escuchar las palabras de Gabriel. Peter no parecía feliz pero de cualquier manera les hizo unas señas a los japoneses para que los siguieran. Caminarón un largo y oscuro pasillo. Luego entraron a una enorme habitación mucho mejor iluminada que el resto de las ruinas.

Hiro miró la habitación con suma atención. No dejó de notar la gran cantidad de pinturas eparcidas por todas partes. -¿El señor Isaac está aquí?

Gabriel suspiró. -Isaac fue la penúltima victima de Sylar.

Peter no parecía feliz con la manera de manejar las cosas de Gabriel. -¿Estás tratando que Hiro dedique su vida a matarte en el pasado o simplemente eres un idiota?

Gabe le gruñó a Peter pero no dijo nada. Caminó hacia una pintura particularmente grande, parecía un poster. Apuntó y le sonrió a Hiro.

El manipulador del tiempo miró con atención la pintura y abrió mucho los ojos. -Great Scott!

-  
Nathan Petrelli y Linderman, Las Vegas, el presente ----------------------

Nathan estiró su mano derecha para tocar la pintura que tenía frente a él. -¿Es verdadera¿Isaac pintó esto?

Linderman asintió con una sonrisa enigmatica en su rostro. -Veo que he pescado un pez gordo.

Nathan le dedicó una mirada extraña al hombre que llegó a odiar pero luego regresó su atención a la pintura. Él, presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. ¿Quién lo diría? Ya podía sentir aquel poder entre sus manos. Ese era poder real, no como su estúpida habilidad de volar. -Señor Linderman¿usted sabe que yo no soy ningún idiota, verdad?

Linderman sonrió nuevamente. -Jamás dije que lo fueras, mi buen Nathan.

-¿Y mi hermano¿Qué hay de él?

El empresario y mafioso arqueó una ceja. -Como ya te dije antes, todos tenemos un papel que cumplir para alcanzar el bien mayor. Incluso tu amigo, Hiro Nakamura.

Los ojos de Nathan se hicieron como huevos. Realmente no se esperaba algo así. -¿Nakamura? Él es solamente un adulto que juega a ser niño que juega a ser héroe. Igual que mi hermano.

Linderman se llevó las manos a las espaldas. -Oh, pero tú eres un héroe de verdad, tú sí harás grandes cambios¿cierto?

Nathan miró al suelo y se apretó los dientes con fuerza. -No es que ellos no estén por el camino correcto, simplemente son muy ingenuos. Yo también puedo ser ingenuo.

El mafioso asintió. -Tengo a alguien que quiero que conozcas, aunque creo que ya pasaste un buen rato con ella. -Aplaudió dos veces, como llamando a alguien.

Cuando el hombre volador se giró para ver de quien se trataba tragó saliva. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Jessica estaba parada ahí en el umbral, con su típica mueca depredadora. -¿Algún problema Supes? -Luego su rostro se contorsionó en uno de ira. -¿Creías que la estúpida de Niki podía mantener el control?

Linderman levantó su mano para calmar a la mujer hulkiana. -Ella está aquí por un muy buen motivo. Arreglé que ustedes dos... intimaran hace unas semanas, como podrás recordar.

Nathan se llevó la mano a la cara, irritado. -¿Eso también lo planeaste?

Jessica caminó hacia donde estaba Linderman y le sonrió malevolamente a Nathan. -Adivina quien va a ser un papi.

Eso no fue una buena noticia para el politico. -No otra vez...

-  
Sylar, Nueva York ----------------------

Sylar no era un hombre muy feliz que digamos, hacía momentos nada más había perdido a su más preciada victima. Con los poderes de Petrelli él estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie sería capaz de detenerlo. Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, había logrado llevarse la computadora de Mohinder y con ella la clave para decifrar la Lista.

Sylar miró con irritación a la lista. 37 nombres que ya conocía. Varios de los cuales no había manera de localizarlos, otros tantos muertos y el resto no eran muy útiles que digamos. Él penso que para esos momentos podria haberle sonsacado a Mohinder los secretos de la Lista, saber cómo funciona. Pensó que sería capaz de decifrarla sin la ayuda del hijo del buen doctor.

Estaba equivocado.

Sylar gruñó y levantó la computadora. Estuvo apunto de lanzarla contra el pavimento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Casi pierde su mejor oportunidad. Se contuvo y pensó qué hacer.

Miró la lista una vez más. Se la sabía de memoria, pero tenerla a mano le era útil.

Isaac Mendez.

Justo ahí, en Nueva York.

Se mordió el labio. Hacía mucho tiempo que debió haber atacado al artista. ¿Cuál sería su poder? Se preguntaba. Se lamió la boca al imaginarse capaz de hacer lo inimaginable. ¿Súper Fuerza¿Súper Velocidad¿Vuelo¿Manipulación del Fuego o algún otro elemento?

Sonrió maniáticamente. Podía oler el cerebro de Isaac. Podía saborear su delicado sabor. Podía comprender lo maravilloso que podría ser si lo cazara.

Sería el ser más evolucionado del mundo.

Otra vez.

Gruñó nuevamente al pensar en Petrelli. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a robarle los poderes¡ÉL ES SYLAR! Nadie se mete con sus poderes más que él.

Sylar asintió para sí mismo. Obtendría el increíble poder destructivo de Isaac Mendez. Y con su ayuda, aplastaría a Peter Petrelli en cuestión de minutos. Sí. Eso sucedería.

El hombre se sacudió la cabeza y se focalizó. Se giró y vio un taxi que se apróximaba. Levantó su mano para llamarlo. Ahh... los recuerdos. Tan eternos en su mente súper evolucionada. Su tiempo junto a Chandra Suresh fue divertido. Lastima que su hijo Mohinder probó ser mucho más irritante.

-  
Sr. Bennet y Matt Parkman, Primatech, Odessa, Texas.  
----------------------

Matt miró a Bennet contrariado. -Te atraparón.

Bennet observó la celda en la que estaban apresados. Los dos estaban encadenados a paredes opuestas. No era la celda en la que habían encerrado a Sylar, no. Esa celda estaba reservada para Ted Sprague por el momento.

Eso aliviaba un poco a Bennet.

Todavía podían escapar.

Bennet escupió sangre a un costado. -No es muy dificil darse cuenta de eso¿no crees?

Matt asintió sin dejar de mirar al hombre de los anteojos. -¿Cómo salimos de esta?

-No estaríamos 'en esta' si no fuera por tí y por tu amigo Sprague, Parkman.

-Solamente estaba buscando respuestas y lo sabes. Cuando comprendí lo enfermo que está Ted lo traicioné¿recuerdas? -Matt intentaba en vano liberarse de las cadenas.

Bennet frunció el ceño. -¿Qué¿Piensas que tienes súper fuerza ahora?

Matt sacudió su cabeza. -No es eso. Hay alguien cerca.

El padrastro de Claire miró hacia la puerta y no vio nada. -¿Seguro¿Qué puedes oír?

Matt se detuvó y se quedó prestando atención. -Es... Ted. Está vivo.

Bennet cerró sus ojos. -Claro, todavía no le hacen las pruebas. Es muy peligroso.

El ex-policía suspiró. -Si tan solo estuviera despierto... podría sacarnos de aquí.

Bennet abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó aquello. -Ted Sprague sabe que yo no soy el líder de la compañía¿verdad?

El otro lo miró sin comprender. -Sí, lo puedo oír en sus pensamientos... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre de los anteojos. -Es buen momento de que aprendas a mejorar a utilizar tus habilidades, Parkman. Ya te lo había dicho, tú confías en mí, yo confio en ti. ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que esta vez dices la verdad. -Trató de sonreír, pero apenas y formó una mueca. -¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Tu poder, la telepatía. No se limita a escuchar pensamientos ajenos. Lo sé porque te examinamos. Puedes proyectar tus pensamientos en otras personas. Eres capaz de comunicarte con cualquier persona¿entiendes?

Matt asintió lentamente. -Suena razonable... pero nunca he usado esa habilidad.

-Es lo mismo, simplemente necesitas más control. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para practicar.

El ex-policía estaba a punto de decir que no tenía idea de lo que pensaba hacer Bennet. Pero luego le leyó la mente. Y comprendió. -Wireless -fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios antes de que transformara su mueca en una sonrisa completa.

-  
Fin de la Parte 2 -------------

Notas: Voy a tratar de incluir algunas cosas de los cómics que vayan apareciendo antes del 23 de Abril, a ver si sale algo interesante. 


End file.
